What Would You Do
by Baby Jefer
Summary: Just a short fic about why Satine does what she does


What Would You Do?  
  
A/N: This has nothing to do with my other series, it is just a random fic. Occurs after Elephant Love Medley.  
  
Satine rolled over and smiled at Christian who was still sleeping, a smile playing on his lips. She couldn't believe it. Normally she did it and it wouldn't mean anything to her but this time it did. She felt that something inside her, something she always dreamed about. Rolling over, she smiled to herself, hoping she wouldn't have to get up and she could stay here forever. Opening her eyes she fixed them on the clock, 9.15. Oh, no! Quickly, she jumped out of the bed and began running around, getting dressed. The noise woke Christian and he watched her.  
  
'Hey, what you doing?'  
  
'I've gotta go.'  
  
'But rehearsal ain't for 2 hours. Come back to bed.'  
  
'I can't.' Satine stopped and wiped away the tears. Christian got out of bed and walked over.  
  
'Are you ok?'  
  
'You don't understand!' She weeped, falling herself on the bed. 'No one understands!'  
  
He pulled her into a hug. 'I could understand if you told me.' There was a knock at the door. Satine stood up, wiping away the tears. Chocolat entered.  
  
'Miss Satine, someone to see you.'  
  
'Coming.' She kissed Christian on the cheek. 'Later.' She told him and followed Chocolat out of the door.  
  
Later that evening, Christian was at the Moulin Rouge but this time wasn't filled with absinthe. Satine had just finished her act.  
  
'Many people have asked me, why I do this job? They say I'm pretty and I'm clever and I can do any job I want. Others think I'm a slag and do it for kicks. Now, I'm going to tell you the real reason. Chocolat?'  
  
Chocolat jumped up on stage and hugged her reassuringly. The band striked up.  
  
Chocolat: Boys and girls, wanna hear a true story?  
  
Saturday night was at this real wild party  
  
They had the liquor overflowin' the cup, about  
  
Five or six strippers tryin' to work for a buck  
  
And I took one girl outside wit' me  
  
Her name was Loni  
  
She went to Junior High wit' me  
  
I said, Why you up in there dancin' for cash?  
  
I guess a whole lots changed since I seen you last  
  
She said...  
  
Satine: What would you do  
  
If your son was at home  
  
Crying all alone on the bedroom floor  
  
'Cause he's hungry?  
  
And the only way to feed him  
  
Is ta sleep wit' a man  
  
For a little bit of money  
  
And his Daddy's gone somewhere  
  
Smokin' rock now  
  
In and out of lock down  
  
I ain't got a job now  
  
So for you this is just a good time  
  
But for me this is what I call life  
  
Chocolat: Girl you ain't the only one wit' a baby  
  
That's no excuse to be livin' all crazy  
  
Then she looked me right square in the eye  
  
And said, Everyday I wake up hopin' to die  
  
She said, N*gga I know about pain 'cause  
  
Me and my sista ran away, so my daddy  
  
Couldn't rape us, before I was a teenager  
  
I done been through more sh*t,  
  
You can't even relate ta  
  
Satine: What would you do  
  
If your son was at home  
  
Crying all alone on the bedroom floor  
  
'Cause he's hungry?  
  
And the only way to feed him  
  
Is ta sleep wit' a man  
  
For a little bit of money  
  
And his Daddy's gone somewhere  
  
Smokin' rock now  
  
In and out of lock down  
  
I ain't got a job now  
  
So for you this is just a good time  
  
But for me this is what I call life  
  
Chocolat and Satine: Ooh  
  
Then she said, What would you do if?  
  
Get up on my feet  
  
And let go of every excuse  
  
What would you do if...?  
  
'Cause I wouldn't want my baby  
  
To go through what I went through  
  
What would you do if...?  
  
Get up on my feet  
  
Stop makin' tired excuses  
  
What would you do if...?  
  
Girl I know if my mother can do it  
  
Baby you can do it  
  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
  
Chocolat: What would you do  
  
If your son was at home  
  
Crying all alone on the bedroom floor  
  
'Cause he's hungry?  
  
And the only way to feed him  
  
Is ta sleep wit' a man  
  
For a little bit of money  
  
And his Daddy's gone somewhere  
  
Smokin' rock now  
  
In and out of lock down  
  
I ain't got a job now  
  
So for you this is just a good time  
  
But for me this is what I call life  
  
Satine: What would you do  
  
If your son was at home  
  
Crying all alone on the bedroom floor  
  
'Cause he's hungry?  
  
And the only way to feed him  
  
Is to sleep wit' a man for a little bit of money  
  
And his Daddy's gone smokin' rock now  
  
In and out of lock down  
  
I ain't got a job now  
  
So for you this is just a good time  
  
But for me this is what I call life  
  
(Come on)  
  
What would you do  
  
If your son was at home  
  
Crying all alone on the bedroom floor  
  
'Cause he's hungry?  
  
And the only way to feed him  
  
Is ta sleep wit' a man  
  
For a little bit of money  
  
And his Daddy's gone somewhere  
  
Smokin' rock now  
  
In and out of lock down  
  
I ain't got a job now  
  
So for you this is just a good time  
  
But for me this is what I call life.  
  
No one clapped or did anything. Just stood and stared, the realistation sinking in. Christian stood looking at her. She was watching him back nervously, her eyes full of worry. Then they suddenly turned all happy and a big smile went on her face. Christian turned around and saw a little boy standing at the back with Marie. He had brown hair and the same smile as his mother. As he ran to her and she gave him a hug, Christian could finally understand and hoped one day, he could show to Satine that he cared. 


End file.
